El Capitán Pirata
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Éste no es un fanfic de Piratas del Caribe exactamente sino que es una aventura mía inspirada por la historia de mi país con piratas, con el personaje principal inspirado por El Corsario Negro de Emilio Salgari, representado por el actor Kabir Bedi. Aventura y romance en un barco pirata por las mágicas y hechizantes aguas del Caribe :)
1. Chapter 1

_Ésta es una historia original mía, no es un fanfic en específico, el personaje principal está ligeramente inspirado en el personaje El Corsario Negro de Emilio Salgari, que es uno de mis libros favoritos. Pero nada más eso. El protagonista sería basado en el Corsario Negro interpretado por Kabir Bedi. _

_De resto es una aventura mía inspirada por la historia de mi país con piratas y demás historias similares._

_Esta historia la ubico en la sección de Piratas del Caribe por esta razón, y porque no hay otra sección donde ubicarlo mejor :) _

_De hecho tengo otra historia que sí es con Jack Sparrow :), ¡Pero será más adelante que la escriba! :) ¡eso espero! ;)_

_PD: Por supuesto esto lo escribo por diversión, no pretendo hacer investigaciones para hacerla certera históricamente. Así que si tiene detalles equivocados, no importa :) _

_Por ejemplo la galera pirata no hice ninguna investigación exhaustiva sobre la estructura verdadera de una galera del siglo XIX, ni de nada de eso._

_**Por lo tanto yo me creo mi propia galera, mi propio mundo del siglo XIX aquí **_

* * *

_El Capitán Pirata_

19-7-12

**Capítulo I**

Él era un conocido pirata, lo llamaban "El capitán pirata" pues nadie sabía quién era, ni su nombre, ni su nacionalidad. Aterrorizaba todo el Caribe en su siniestra carabela llamada "El Venganza Negra "

Todo el mundo le tenía miedo tan sólo a aquel nombre.

En el convento donde yo vivía, en el viejo y olvidado pueblo de San Isidro, ya no me sentía a salvo. Los cuentos sobre la maldad de ese hombre y su tripulación endemoniada eran interminables y decían que ni los conventos se salvaban. Mi decisión de irme allí fue precisamente para estar a salvo de un mundo cruel con las mujeres, pero las tierras Americanas eran salvajes y estaban llenas de toda clase de peligros.

Mi labor era ayudar a los indígenas, y entre ellos había encontrado amistad y amor. Pero los Españoles estaban exterminándolos y nada podíamos hacer... Decían que un Revolucionario llamado Bolívar luchaba por los derechos de los pueblos Americanos e indígenas así que las esperanzas de Venezuela y toda Latino América yacían en él y esa revolución.

Ante todo esto yo decía que sólo Dios tenía la última palabra en nuestros destinos y aún no veía cuál era el destino que tenía para mí.

Lo averiguaría pronto.

* * *

El domingo de Ramos de aquel año salí al mercado como siempre, pero el destino me jugó una muy mala pasada puesto que, en medio de terribles estruendos de cañones, todos nos vimos atrapados por un sorpresivo asalto pirata. No pude escapar, siempre pensé que era muy fácil hacerse la valiente ante los villanos pero cuán equivocada estaba, me atraparon junto con un grupo de gente sin oportunidad alguna ¿Qué harían con nosotros? ¿Para qué nos querían? Sin embargo y a pesar de todo mi miedo, yo sentí una naciente fortaleza de supervivencia que no había experimentado antes, y supe que me enfrentaría a muerte antes de permitir que me hicieran algo.

Había mucha rabia dentro de mí y todo eso salió como un torrente de energía indetenible ante aquel primer estímulo, y aquellos miserables hombres fueron ése primer y buen estímulo.

Estaba dispuesta a matar o morir.

Los piratas se apresuraron a llevarnos fuera de la ciudad y no saquearon más según pudimos ver nosotros los desafortunados. Obviamente los hombres temían que la guardia real llegara y les diera batalla, pues el rey de España le tenía la guerra declarada a todos los piratas del Caribe.

Sí, parecían tener miedo de algo, o tal vez eran ideas mías el ver eso en los rostros de unos villanos bárbaros y bestiales.

Yo ya era una mujer que no tenía nada qué temer ni nada qué perder en esta vida. De hecho, si no fuera mujer, me habría unido a los piratas hacía tiempo y de noche siempre soñaba con irme de aquel puerto en un barco pirata y que, siendo un forajido, hiciera justicia con mis propias manos.

Aterrorizada me preguntaba si el hombre llamado Capitán Pirata era el responsable de aquel saqueo al puerto ¿Estaría él entre aquellos piratas? Nadie lo sabía, nadie lo había visto nunca, no tenía rostro al igual que tampoco tenía nombre.

Decían que se dedicaba a saquear pueblos, violar mujeres y matar niños.

Yo ya me había resignado a que me enfrentaría a tal cosa...

* * *

Al llegar a la playa lo vi… el gran barco pirata llamado "El Venganza Negra" estaba allá en el horizonte, negro y terrible, y la sangre se me congeló, estaba en shock y una parte de mí se resistía a aceptar el peligro en el que me encontraba. Recé pues era el momento de rogarle a Dios por toda su protección pues lo que aquel barco negro albergaba era la torutra y la muerte.

Los piratas nos alinearon en la orilla y creí que las mujeres tendríamos la peor parte. Éramos sólo tres, mucho peor para mí, pero sorpresivamente no veía ningún indicio de que estuvieran interesados en nosotras, aquellos miserables agarraron a un hombre en específico que yo no sabía quién era, y a él se lo llevaron mientras que a nosotros nos amordazaron y maniataron.

-Mándele un mensaje a su querido alcalde, señor esbirro- le graznó al hombre el más viejo y curtido de los piratas- Si no abandonan el pueblo de San Isidro, mi Capitán no les dejará en pie país qué gobernar-

Mi mente estaba demasiado aturdida y nerviosa como para indagar en lo que ocurría, sólo sabía que nosotros éramos rehenes y que los piratas nos llevarían a las entrañas de aquella horrible y mortífera nave hasta que al gobierno Español le diera la gana de cumplir los mandatos del Capitán. Y tan sólo éramos simples criollos, así que no se apurarían mucho.

Venezuela era azotada por todos lados: por los Españoles por un lado, por los Revolucionarios por otro y los piratas por donde había espacio. Era el pueblo el que no tenía salvación.

Estuvimos allí parados sobre las blancas arenas un buen rato, acorralados mientras los invasores tenían todavía gente saqueando la ciudad, y las ideas de un terrible destino no escapaban de mi mente. Fueron los peores momentos de mi vida... Pero lucharía hasta morir antes de que me tocaran esos inmundos pues tenía un cuchillo bien guardado en mi ropa y nadie se imaginaba eso de una mujer.

* * *

La noche no tardó en caer y el fin llegó a nuestros corazones: bajo la luna se vislumbraba una caleta que se acercaba trayendo una alta figura envuelta en misterio y temor, y todos en la playa hicieron un silencio tal que parecía que el diablo mismo se había aparecido. Alguien muy importante había salido del barco y venía a nosotros.

La figura alta y negra saltó a tierra y yo no podía ver quién era debido a la oscuridad y al miedo de que reparara en mí. Yo no era joven ni bonita y esperaba que eso me salvara de algo espantoso.

Nadie habló, el hombre de negro recorrió la fila de rehenes intimidándome mucho cuando cruzó frente a mí y lo supe como por inspiración del infierno: Sí, era el capitán, y era él ¡Era el Capitán Pirata!

Nunca percibí antes cuán terrible podría llegar a ser el paradisíaco Caribe, otrora tierra mágica de mar azul y palmeras. También era tierra sangrienta.

-Esta gente estaba en el mercado, mi capitán- uno de los piratas se acerca al Capitán con sumisión. Ante él aquellos villanos eran unos simples súbditos.

El Capitán no dijo nada, se paseaba delante de nosotros los rehenes impávido y yo no podía verle la cara por la oscuridad y por el gran sombrero que llevaba y le tapaba medio rostro.

-¿Dónde está el esbirro?- habló al fin y su voz era gruesa y profunda.

Los piratas volvieron a ignorarnos a nosotras las mujeres y se enfocaron otra vez en el hombre que tenían sometido. No podía entender nada de lo que decía pero sólo rogaba a Dios que nos dejaran ir.

Para sorpresa mía vemos que al hombre lo dejan ir después de intercambiar unas palabras... y ¡También a nosotros! Un rayo de luz iluminó mi alma: estaban liberando a la gente y no nos habían hecho nada. Liberaron a mis dos compañeras que, histéricas, corrieron sin rumbo. Pero luego algo pasó...

No liberaron a más nadie, no me liberaron a mí.

El Capitán regresó a donde estaba yo y mi corazón se heló pues sentí que estaba perdida, y entonces un rayo de luz de luna le iluminó el rostro al fin y pude ver al hombre que llenaba de mitos y leyendas los pueblos del Caribe. Tal vez fue mi crucifijo lo que hizo que el Capitán Pirata se detuviera a observarme solamente a mí: el hombre de mar en realidad era joven, con una poblada barba y delineado bigote, pero joven, de facciones finas y gesto amable. Tenía unos hermosísimos ojos claros que parecían del color de la luna.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, señor?- preguntó tímidamente el viejo pirata que siempre iba detrás de él. Todos claramente extrañados de la atención del Capitán hacia esa mujer en específico.

-La llevaremos a la galera- ordenó con su profunda voz, taimada y siniestra, y no dijo más. Los hombres obedecieron enseguida.

-Por favor- estallé yo de miedo sin poder contener mi ruego -Por favor, señor, estoy muy enferma ¿De qué le puede servir una vieja mujer como yo?- y casi lloraba de desesperación.

-¿Temes que te hagamos algo, mujer?- dijo él sorpresivamente con una sonrisa y los ojos clavados en mí -Después de todo nosotros descuartizamos gente, matamos, saqueamos, violamos mujeres y matamos niños ¿No es así?-

Una furia incontrolable se apoderó de mí y no tuve más miedo. Si se atrevía a tocarme lo mataría. Pero esperaría a que el muy miserable me llevara a su camarote haciéndome la sumisa y allí a solas sacaría mi cuchillo y... Oh Dios ¿Podía ver el Capitán las terribles intensiones en mis ojos?

-Estoy muy enferma- me empecé a sentir muy mal ante la idea de ir a aquel barco horrible. Pero no entendía a aquellos piratas, ya no se comportaban como piratas y me daba la impresión ahora de que sus intensiones eran más políticas que vandálicas.

No pude hacer nada, al poco rato me arrastraron al esquife y me llevaron al barco, y tenía la impresión de que moriría de todas maneras antes de que pudieran hacerme algo pues era como si me entregaran a las fauces de una enorme bestia.

Cuando me subieron a cubierta toda maniatada e indefensa, ya no veía casi nada y estaba casi desmallada que no me sostenía en pie.

-¿Qué le pasa?- oí la recia voz del Capitán.

-¡No lo sé, Capitán, nadie le hizo nada!- se excusaba otra voz con temor.

Cuando los hombres se me acercaron comecé a vomitar y caí al suelo.

No supe mucho más de mí, sentí que me llevaron a un sitio y me acostaron en una suave cama, pero no supe más. Me encerraron bajo llave y la oscuridad fue total.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de día y el ir y venir del barco ya no me era tan insoportable. La crisis me había pasado...sábanas suaves y perfumadas... un amplio y muy cómodo camarote se presentaba ante mis ojos: finas cortinas, antigüedades, hermosos muebles y cuadros en la pared. Allí estaba yo en un lugar hermoso pero prisionera de un destino terrible.

Lloré y lloré como nunca y luego corrí desesperada a corroborar que la puerta estaba cerrada y traté de mover unos muebles para bloquearla más todavía pero los muebles estaban pegados al piso.

Más allá de las cortinas estaban las ventanas, me asomé y el viento marino refrescó mi alma atormentada. Tal vez estaba ya enloqueciendo pero fue mágico, casi un sueño hermoso.

Estaba lejos, muy lejos de la costa ya, mi vida había quedado atrás por completo... para bien o para mal.

Ahora sólo me tenía mí misma y la reacción física que tuve anoche había pasado un poco y me sentía más fuerte. Observaba el mar con nostalgia, sin embargo una llama de furia se encendió en mi corazón y palpé mi cuchillo escondido entre mis ropas.

Pero aquellos piratas... aquellos hombres de mar tenían un propósito desconocido. Su estilo de vida era romper con todas las normas y leyes, sí, pero había algo más. Un misterio.

No lo sabía, y tal vez nunca lo podría saber, y ahora estaba allí en la oscuridad y el desconcierto, y el tiempo pasaba y yo sólo esperaba mi condena.

Dormía inquietamente llena de miedo... hasta que, no sé cuándo, el mismo día tal vez el otro, un golpe en la puerta me sobresalta de tal manera que casi me caigo de la cama.

Otra vez el golpe en la puerta: ésta no me protegería más, ellos tenían la llave.

Llegó mi hora de luchar y debía tener fuerzas...

-Abra señorita- era una voz de mujer y mi alma confundida se tranquilzó -Entraré de todas formas-

La puerta se abrió y yo corrí para encerrarme en el baño.

Una mujer un poco mayor que yo entró tranquilamente al camarote, escoltada por dos piratas, con una bandeja de comida que colocó sobre la mesa. Todos vieron que estaba enferma y que me había escondido en el baño. La mujer habló:

-Señores, esto es cosa de mujeres. Yo debo encargarme, para eso me trajeron- dijo con sequedad y los dos piratas obedecieron sin chistar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

-¿Qué hago aquí?- Salí del baño ya, empuñando mi cuchillo atrás de la espalda. La mujer que parecía una criolla acomodaba la comida sobre la mesa y traía frascos de medicina también.

No me respondió, continuó con sus quehaceres de tender la cama, revisar que tenía sábanas limpias, si había paños limpios en el baño. Iba de aquí para allá con sus tareas.

Luego se acercó a mí que me había quedado parada y me tocó la frente y el cuello para saber si tenía fiebre. Estaba todavía quebrantada pero el mareo se me había pasado por completo.

-¿Qué quieren conmigo?- le gruñí exigiendo una explicación.

La mujer me miró cansadamente y musitó:

-No lo sé, señorita, yo sólo estoy aquí para atenderla, pero nada más-

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Es usted también una prisionera, una rehén?-

-Bueno… acaban de traerme aquí ¿Sabe? Yo también vengo de San Isidro. Me trajeron, pero ¿de rehén? no. Yo he subido aquí porque me van a pagar muy bien- dijo con fuerte acento Zuliano. Evadía darme explicaciones, como si se avergonzara de algo.

-Pero usted sabe que yo soy una prisionera, que me han secuestrado. Y ¿Por qué subió a este barco? ¿No sabe que es el Venganza Negra?-

-Mejor no pregunte, yo voy a dónde me paguen, y este trabajo es mejor que todos lo que he tenido antes. Me pagan por cuidarla, no me quejo-

Estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir tratando de sacarle algo a aquella mujer. Ella no sabía mucho más que yo. Me dejé caer en la cama y la mujer me ayudó a arroparme. Quería quedarme acostada todo el tiempo, dormir y olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba.

La mujer se marchó en silencio como una sombra.

* * *

Sola otra vez estudié aquel lugar a la luz del nuevo dia, después de todo no podía hacer más nada. Lo que a un principio me pareció hermoso, ahora me parecía macabro. Había obras de arte sí, y finos adornos al más puro estilo Europeo, pero viendo detenidamente descubrí elementos muy extraños en la "decoración" del camarote:

Habían un escritorio de madera tallada en un extremo, cerca de la puerta del baño (baños en los camarotes de una carabela, y muy buen baño, por cierto. Parecían cosas de la aristocracia) y sobre éste distinguí objetos de brujerías, y en las mesas también, suponía que eran traídos de Haití, o África… Había un cráneo pequeño, como de un mono de la selva tropical y patas de gallina en el escritorio. De resto los objetos parecían amuletos, o cosas de extrañas religiones.

No se oía nada más que el rumor del mar y el golpeteo de la madera con el vaivén de la galera. Sin embargo de vez en cuando yo oía a alguien aullando, supuse era alguien más que estaba prisionero en alguno de los calabozos.

Pasé mi día inmensa en mis pensamientos y estudiando las curiosidades que encontraba allí. No volví a ver a nadie y con la comida que tenía ya me era suficiente.

Al caer la noche un viento helado entró por la ventana que yo, acostada en la cama me acurrucaba aún más. Aullidos venían traídos por el viento, y una espesa niebla se filtraba por las rendijas. Me paré a cerrar bien la ventana y nada se veía allá afuera. Una inmensa nada blanca llena de los olores del océano era lo que se extendía ante mí.

Jamás percibí el tamaño del mundo como en ese momento.

Me persigné ante algo que presentía totalmente sobrenatural, ese mar inmenso y aterrador. No tenía escapatoria posible y ante eso caí de rodillas y empecé a rezar llorando y aferrando mi crucifijo que había estado conmigo desde mi secuestro.

La imagen de mi celda en el convento, con sus flores y todos mis libros apareció ante mí, la imagen de mis compañeras y mis tareas diarias me agobiaron hasta la agonía. Yo quería regresar a mi convento porque no soportaba ese horrible mundo. Era el mundo ese infierno donde yo no tenía cabida.

-¡Oh Dios óyeme! ¡Sálvame! ¿Qué será de mí?- gritaba al viento marino que aullaba como respuesta.

Yo solamente estaba a salvo en mi convento y nunca debí salir de allí.

Corrí a la cama y me cubrí con las sábanas esperando no despertar nunca más.

* * *

-Bueno días-

Soñé con toda clase de tormentos, en especial con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos que se me presentó constantemente en mis pesadillas. Un hombre totalmente de negro en medio de un océano agitado. Abrí los ojos y ya era de día y todos esos temores nocturnos con sus respectivos demonios desaparecieron con la claridad.

La mujer que me atendía estaba allí otra vez, con una bandeja llena de comida y ropas limpias para el baño y para mí.

-Debe comer para recuperar fuerzas, señora… Perdón no sé su nombre, no sé si es señora o señorita-

-¿Para qué quieren mi nombre? Para nada les voy a ser útil, dígaselo a su capitán. Nadie va a pagar ningún rescate por mí. No soy nadie importante-

-Bueno, la llamaré señora Carmelitas. Porque es de las Carmelitas ¿No es así?-

-Tal vez- murmuré con la mente en otra parte.

-Bien. Aquí tiene ropa si desea quitarse esos trapos tan maltratados-

-¿Ropa de mujer aquí en este barco? ¿Y eso?-

-Me la dio el capitán para usted. No sé de dónde la sacó- la mujer fue a abrir la ventana para que entrar el sol al camarote- ¡Vaya noche la de anoche! Dios santo, los espíritus están muy inquietos-

-Espíritus nada, señora, con Dios no existe nada de eso- gruñí ante tales supersticiones.

-Oh, sí existen señora Carmelitas- dijo y se persignó con ojos muy abiertos. El miedo había cruzado por los ojos de aquella mujer –Es que usted ¿No oyó nada anoche?-

No respondí, me quedé inerte en mi cama, ida. Todavía tenía las horribles sensaciones de mis pesadillas recorriendo mi cuerpo sudoroso.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pero la mujer no notó nada, terminó su tarea matutina y me dejo en silencio, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo tras de sí.

Mis ojos estaban clavados en la ventana, el cielo azul del Caribe contrastaba muchísimo contra lo lúgubre del barco pirata. Lúgubre que y que cargaba una inmensa tristeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Había pasado tal vez un día más. Entre la ensoñación y la vigilia no podía identificar el tiempo, y sin ningún reloj a la mano menos. No había nada en la lúgubre habitación más que desconcierto, y esos artilugios de brujería.

Encontré una alfombra que tenía en el diseño la imagen de un demonio antiguo. Me persigné, y no olvidaba las palabras de la criolla que me cuidaba, lo de los espíritus… porque en el Venganza Negra era muy posible que la realidad se mezclara con el mundo de los muertos. Ese barco olía a muerte y a tristeza.

Tenía ropa limpia puesta y aquella tela de color amarillo pálido era fina, se sentía como nada que hubiera probado antes. Y estaba bastante fortalecida, gracias a la comida y las medicinas.

Nuevamente tocan a mi puerta y yo indiferente esperé a que la criolla me trajera el almuerzo como era costumbre. Incluso extrañaba a la mujer, era bueno ver un alma viva de vez en cuando. A veces tenía la sensación de que estaba sola en ese barco.

Pero cuál no fue mi sorpresa que en vez de ver a la mujer que me cuidaba, quien estaba ahí bajo la puerta era el mismo Capitán Pirata, y por segunda vez lo veía, era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida, pero era hermosamente terrible.

Mi corazón saltó de miedo y empecé a sudar frío, pero lo mataría, o él me mataría a mí antes de ponerme un dedo encima. Estaba dispuesta a morir antes de que alguno de esos sucios me tocara. Así que enseguida busqué con sigilo mi cuchillo guardado en la mesa de noche.

-¿Por qué me mira usted con esa cara, señorita? Ah, claro, olvidé que cree que la voy a ultrajar- fue lo primero que dijo el hombre con su voz gruesa y tranquila. No había ninguna insinuación violenta en nada de él, pero aferré el recién afilado cuchillo y me mantuve distante.

-Por favor ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? ¿De qué le sirvo?- dije con rabia incontrolable, que me hacía saltar las lágrimas.

El Capitán Pirata entró y se paseó por todo el camarote como si fuera el suyo, con mucha naturalidad y luego se recostó contra la pared junto a la ventana, para poder disfrutar desde allí del paisaje y de la brisa marina.

Era un hombre bastante alto y delgado, totalmente vestido de negro al igual que la noche en que lo vi por primera vez, solamente que no llevaba su sombrero, y supe que era el hombre de mis pesadillas. El hombre de cabellos y barbas negros y ojos rojos, pero en la realidad no tenía los ojos rojos sino grises. Tan claros como la luna.

-¿Está cómoda?- me preguntó, yo no le respondí, luego suspiró -Éste era mi camarote, señorita, se lo he cedido por ser usted una mujer. Entonces ¿Por qué está como si fueran estos los mismos infiernos?- me reprochó. Sí, se atrevió a reprocharme, y algo muy adentro de mí me decía que me tranquilizara puesto que no había ningún indicio que quisieran violentarme.

-¿Qué hago yo en su camarote?- le pregunté sin aminorar mi rabia.

-Ya se lo dije, porque es usted una mujer-

-Sí, soy una mujer y para eso están los camarotes. Es muy considerado el no tirarme simplemente al piso- saqué todo mi odio de dentro de mí aunque procuré actuar con astucia y precaución -Por favor, sólo soy una mujer enferma-

-Cree sin duda que aquí ultrajamos a las mujeres, como dice, tirándolas al piso y ya, que matamos niños y que somos unos seres que no merecen la piedad de Dios- el Capitán clavó sus ojos en mi crucifijo- ¡Eso dicen todos, eso piensan todos! Dígame, qué dice su Dios de hombres como nosotros, monjita-

-No soy monja, señor. Todavía no lo soy. Y lamentablemente nadie ha inventado nada sobre usted, son sus actos los que hablan- le dije tajante.

-Sí, y quisiera saber qué actos son esos que hablaron por nosotros...- me atajó con una mirada profunda –Dígame, monjita-

Me quedé callada.

-Cree que Dios ha abandonado este barco a su perdición, porque hemos matado a quienes se lo merecían. Todo lo demás que dicen que hemos hecho lo han hecho ellos mismos ¡Ellos! No nosotros ¿Entiende?-

El hombre se ofuscó como si estuviera viendo a sus enemigos allí mismo en el camarote.

-Deje de temblar como una gallina, señorita...-

No lo miré pues no pensaba decirle mi nombre.

-Señora Perla del Mar- me dijo él entonces con cierta gracia, y no sabía si tomarlo como burla- Es blanca como una perla, no parece una Caribeña- Me miró otra vez fijamente y no había duda de que aquel hombre era educado, muy educado de hecho. Un noble o algo, pues nada de bandido tenía.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?- repetí secamente, con un valor que no sabía de dónde salía. Estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que sea que me tocara enfrentar.

-Yo soy el diablo, señora Perla- me dijo y se quitó de la ventana, las pesadas botas negras que llevaba retumbaban contra el piso de madera -¿No le da miedo eso, monjita?-

Me encerré en mi misma. No quería hablar nada con él, no quería saber nada de él. Con los ojos clavados en mí, él al fin sacó algo de la gaveta de su escritorio.

-Yo estoy con Dios, señor. Los que estamos con Dios no tenemos que temer nada del diablo. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo, se nota que lo necesita-

Tranquilamente el hombre se me acercó con algo en la mano.

-Dios no está conmigo, Perla, yo soy el diablo- y me mostró lo que traía en la mano: Era la cosa más grotesca que pudiera ver, un frasco pequeño que contenía una criatura como del tamaño de un ratón, pero era humana, y tenía enormes cuernos sobre su pequeña y horripilante cabecita- ¿Le gusta mi diablito?- se rió el ante mi impresión.

-¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?- supliqué una explicación, sudando frío aún más que antes. Demasiado indefensa me sentía, ante una muerte despiadada.

El Capitán Pirata se rió con gusto y se guardó el diablito en un bolsillo. Y eso me alivió muchísimo, pues me hubiera vuelto loca de permanecer allí encerrada con aquella criatura horrible allí conmigo.

-¡Tranquila, y deje de temblar que no tiene razones!- soltó ahora con malhumor y tras cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, sin decir más se retiró del camarote cerrando la puerta tras de él.

* * *

Aquella conversación, mi primer encuentro verdadero con el Capitán Pirata, me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, pues no había nada que me indicara que las cosas fueran como yo tanto temía. Fueron tres o cuatro días de agonía y recuperándome de mi enfermedad pensando lo peor, pero ninguno de los piratas vino al camarote y ninguno tenía que ver conmigo, solamente la señora que me cuidaba.

Ahora estaba segura que era una especie de presa política o algo por el estilo, de extremo cuidado para el Capitán Pirata, aunque no tenía idea de por qué.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Perla" es un nombre que yo uso mucho en mis fics donde soy una Mary Sue._

_ En el fanfic del Capitán Eo, también el personaje principal es llamado Perla :)_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

La noche después de la visita del Capitán Pirata, escuché unos gritos horribles que venían de alguna parte del barco. Ya no eran más espíritus ni fantasmas, era un hombre muy real, un hombre que gritaba atormentado por algo, y había agitación, oía pasos de gente que iba y venía.

Al día siguiente pregunté sobre eso a la mujer apenas llegó con el desayuno.

Asustada, ella casi que quería hablarme al oído:

-No lo sé, señorita, yo también lo oí. Estaba en mi cuarto, donde ellos me alojaron, un lugar bastante privado, por cierto, y los hombres iban a la cocina buscando algo y los escuché hablar… Yo creo- la mujer tenía mucho miedo de hablar lo que creía, me hablaba en voz muy baja- creo que era el Capitán. Sí, creo que debe estar enfermo. Pero no diga nada, por favor-

Eso me dijo y luego callamos.

Pobre hombre ¿Qué se puede ganar teniendo una vida así? Se tiene dinero, pero para qué si se vive con angustia, con pesos de conciencia, con la ley a cuestas, siempre desterrado, huyendo. Todos esos hombres eran unos miserables que daban pena. Las vidas que habían quitado estaban ahora en paz en cambio ellos vivían en un infierno, porque el que vive con maldad vive en un infierno. No importa los lujos, las mujeres, el dinero, yo en mi celda del convento me daba cuenta de lo feliz que era, me daba cuenta de eso viendo a los demás que vivían en el mundo con sus vidas desastrosas porque simplemente no podían controlar sus pasiones, en cambio yo que todos decían estaba en un "prisión lejos de los placeres del mundo" estaba completamente libre de todo peso en el alma.

Aquel barco era el único mundo que podían tener esos piratas, porque afuera en tierra los esperaba a todos la cárcel y la muerte.

Sí, casi toda la humanidad daba una profunda pena; los criminales y las prostitutas no era las únicas personas que vivían en un mundo oscuro y triste con una vida condenada, en realidad era todo el mundo, los que estafaban, los que engañaban con mentiras, los que destruían familias, los que escalaban posiciones a costa de pisar a los demás, los que esclavizaban a otros seres humanos, que los tenían dobles vidas, y todo eso bajo la excusa de "hacerlo para ser feliz".

Y todos aquellos que cargaban en su conciencia el sufrimiento causado a otros. Nada sabían en realidad de felicidad.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo bendecida que estaba yo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- al fin se me ocurrió preguntarle a la mujer.

-Ana- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eres de Maracaibo?-

-Sí señorita-

-Y ¿Tienes familia?-

-Tenía. Pero mi esposo murió, era soldado de la revolución, y a mi hijo también me lo arrebató la revolución. Los Españoles los mataron, señorita. Es extraño, pero fue lo primero que me preguntó el Capitán cuando me trajo aquí para contratarme. No sé para qué necesitaba saber eso-

Admiré la fortaleza de aquella mujer, con una familia muerta y ella contaba todo eso con mucha naturalidad.

-¿Y estás bien aquí en verdad?-

-Señorita… aquí me tratan mejor a cómo me trataban en las casas de los señores Españoles donde trabajaba antes… y me pagan mucho dinero- respondió con algo de vergüenza por admitir eso y luego se despidió y se fue.

A media tarde volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez Ana no me traía nada, sino que vino a decirme que me vistiera porque los piratas querían que yo saliera y cenara con ellos…

Me negué rotundamente pero Ana me advirtió que si no iba por mi cuenta, ellos vendrían a buscarme y me llevarían a la fuerza.

No me quedaba otra opción.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió lentísimo desde ese momento, y no hice grandes arreglos en mí, nada más tenía puesto el vestido amarillo que me habían dado y sentada en la cama con la mirada fija en la puerta esperé ese momento crucial en que vendrían a buscarme.

Dos piratas se presentaron en mi puerta y accedí acompañarlos sin poner resistencia. La verdad no sé para qué me encerraban, no había escapatoria de ese barco (que en realidad era un galeón, negro y de velas negras) a no ser que me lanzara por la borda al mar profundo, frío y agitado para morir ahogada. De hecho, eso lo podía hacer directamente desde el camarote, lazarme por la ventana al mar.

Sentí ese deseo el primer día de mi cautiverio pero por alguna razón me resistí.

Tal vez me vería obligada a hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero esperaría estar cerca de alguna isla o de alguna costa. Me lanzaría al mar para escapar del Venganza Negra, así muriera ahogada.

Mi camarote, el camarote del Capitán Pirata, era la única parte del barco que era bonita y lujosa… el resto era oscuro y horrible, y los hombres que me miraban al pasar eran horribles, unas bestias que consideraba capaces de cualquier acto atroz.

¿Cuánta gente había muerto allí? ¿Cuántas atrocidades habían presenciado aquellas maderas y mástiles envejecidos? Eso se sentía en el aire y me horrorizaba. Otra vez consideré la opción de lanzarme al mar para huir de eso.

Los piratas me llevaron al castillo de popa y no vi a Ana por ninguna parte, lo que empeoraba mi nerviosismo. Al parecer iba a "cenar" con el Capitán pero no con su tripulación pues los hombres comían en la cocina, seguramente igual que Ana.

Allá arriba contra la luna, sobre el mástil más alto ondeaba la inmensa bandera pirata, negra y terrible, y mis entrañas se congelaron.

* * *

-Señora Perla, pase- el viejo pirata que vi en la costa cuando me raptaron me recibía ahora en el castillo de popa. Y ya estaba bastante molesta con esa familiaridad de llamarme Perla. Odiaba ese nombre que se inventó mi secuestrador.

El Capitán estaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa rectangular y grande como para seis personas. Había allí cinco hombres en total, y de los más viejos de la tripulación. Parecía que era el círculo de confianza del Capitán.

El pirata me llevó hacia la cabecera de la mesa y me sentaría al lado derecho del Capitán que esperaba mi llegada con una sonrisa. Sin duda estaba mucho más cansado y pálido que ayer y recordé lo que me había dicho Ana.

De mala gana me senté pues no me gustaba nada el hecho de que me sentaran al lado del Capitán.

-Señora- me saludó el Capitán con una reverencia- Estos son el señor Fontenay el señor Clifford, Rodolfo De Las Casas y mi lugarteniente que ya conoces, Jack Morgan-

Yo saludé secamente a los hombres que me observaban con curiosidad. No dije nada, me quedé allí cohibida. Me molestaban las sonrisas del hombre de negro, no sé qué se creía. Tenía una malísima impresión de que me veía como si fuera yo su mujer.

De hecho durante la cena el Capitán se tomaba demasiada confianza conmigo, incluso llegaba a acercar su mano a la mía. Estaba muy incómoda.

-Perla, no has dicho ni una palabra ¿Te gusta la cena?- al fin habló.

-No entiendo por qué tanta familiaridad, señor. No entiendo qué hago yo aquí y por qué me llama "Perla" así. No soy una mascota, soy una prisionera-

-Quiere saber qué hace aquí con nosotros la señorita- alzó la voz el Capitán Pirata y los cuatro hombres se rieron. No soportaba eso, ser como un monito de circo con el que se divertían.

Tomó un trago de vino de su copa y lo saboreó con gusto, luego dirigió sus ojos grises otra vez hacia mí, para intimidarme.

-Pero si usted misma me lo dijo ayer. Es muy perceptiva, está aquí para ser mi compañera ¿Le parece bien? La quiero de mujer para eso la traje conmigo- me dijo y yo me horroricé, los labios me temblaban y una furia me corría por las venas como la sangre -Usted es mía, señorita Perla-

Era otro hombre ahora, muy diferente al caballero que me atendió ayer y me dijo que no tenía por qué temer nada. Ahora estaba allí con eso, y aquellos hombres se reían, el Capitán se reía como si eso que me decía era una burla. Yo era fuerte, ya no era una chiquilla, y si no fuera por eso hubieran logrado humillarme y hacerme llorar, pero no lo lograrían.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

-Bueno, bueno- el Capitán interrumpió la cena y en seguida todos los hombres hicieron silencio.

Yo permanecí callada en mi asiento, y casi no comía aunque debía admitir que estaba muerta de hambre y aquella cena era una delicia.

-Al parecer esta noche nuestra monjita tendrá su bautizo de fuego- dijo levantándose de la mesa con su copa de vino en la mano.

Todos los piratas voltearon a mirarme con sus horribles sonrisas.

-Sí, esta noche esperamos encontrar a una fragata Española que viene de las costas Venezolanas cargada de esclavos y de oro- dijo el Capitán y a mí se me heló el alma. Ya me suponía lo que eso significaba -¿Sabe por qué este barco es negro, mi querida monjita?- preguntó –Porque así no pueden vernos en medio de la noche. Nos acercamos y nos aparecemos como fantasmas- pronunció con su grave voz y cada palabra sonaba terrible –Negros somos, señorita, para movernos en la noche, sorprendiendo con la muerte-

No decía palabra, esa nueva noticia me había dejado un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí en medio de una batalla naval? Otra vez me veía tirándome al mar, pero aún peor, al mar negro de la noche, lleno de animales voraces.

Todos los hombres celebraron eso. Yo no, yo estaba allí atrapada sin escapatoria.

Haciendo caso omiso de mi presencia y de mi desgracia los piratas hacían planes y discutían el ataque al bergantín, y la liberación de los esclavos que supuestamente éste traía.

Cuando al fin Morgan y Fontenay me ordenan levantarme, y detrás de nosotros el gran vitral mostraba una noche estrellada y un mar calmo. Me quedé hipnotizada con aquel paisaje, y era una gran ironía que algo tan hermoso pudiera ser tan mortal.

-Deberá quedarse en el camarote, señorita Perla- la voz grave del Capitán me habló por encima del hombro –Si encontramos ese barco esta noche, las cosas se pondrán peligrosas. A no ser que usted sea buena con la espada-

Volteé para darle la cara, no podía entender por qué ahora se mostraba preocupado por mí.

-Prefiero que me maten los Españoles a ser su mujer a la fuerza- fue lo que le dijo. El pirata me miró sorprendido por un momento pero luego recuperó la compostura.

-Usted nunca ha tratado con hombres ¿Verdad?- sonrió disfrutando de mi temor–Es muy ingenua-

No toleraba cómo le gustaba acercase a mí y jugar conmigo. Los dos estábamos muy cerca frente a ese ventanal, con el mar de fondo.

-Las monjitas nunca han estado con un hombre- proseguía con su cháchara insoportable y esa sonrisa desconcertante.

-Entonces para eso me secuestró, para mostrarme lo que es un "hombre"-dije con odio.

-En definitva, no conoce a los hombres- el Capitán Pirata suspiró y se alejó para volver sus ojos grises al mar negro que murmuraba afuera del ventanal del castillo de popa. Era nuevamente el hombre que había visto ayer, no el fanfarrón que se lució durante la cena.

Entonces tuve la loca idea de que lo que me dijo durante la cena frente a sus hombres fue una broma, fanfarronerías para hacerse el macho delante de su tripulación y burlarse de mí.

-Pero tal vez algo de razón tenga usted- dijo, y yo no sé por qué eso me hizo latir fuerte el corazón. Su presencia era intimidante, me hacía latir el corazón de una manera que no quería.

No dijo más nada, se quedó en silencio y de repente su mirada adquirió una profunda tristeza.

-Será mejor que se prepare, tome sus precauciones por si llegamos a encontrarnos ese barco Español. Aquí no podrá ser una princesa, deberá aprender a luchar y defenderse por sus propios medios, monjita-

Ordenó a Fontenay que me llevara al camarote.

-Quédese allí, y no trate de salir ni hacer ruido, pase lo que pase- me advirtió- No le pasará nada-

Asustada tendría que vivir esa experiencia, no sé si era peor quedarse escondida sin saber nada o presenciar la matazón que se acercaba.

El Capitán Pirata iba a llenarse las manos de sangre esa noche. Me horroricé.

* * *

Triste destino el de aquella fragata Española. Era otro barco que caía víctima del Venganza Negra.

Desde mi ventana y empuñando una bellísima espada que Morgan me entregó, fui testigo de un ataque brutal y del bergantín sólo quedó una nave envuelta en llamas y gritos de hombres desesperados que caían abatidos por balas de pistolas y cañones. Sin embargo adentro de mí estaba muy preocupada por la vida del Capitán Pirata.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Supe que los esclavos habían sido liberados por los piratas, y ya era de mañana cuando eso.

Toda la noche la pasé rezando por aquellos miserables exterminados, y recé por el alma del Capitán también.

Ana fue quién me dio las noticias, porque yo desde mi ventana sólo había visto destrucción total.

Jack Morgan había venido al camarote donde aún estábamos nosotras dos y el viejo dice:

-Monjita, llegó la hora de que venga a hacer el trabajo para el cual fue traída a nuestro barco-

Yo me estremecí de pies a cabeza y la señora Ana se retiró enseguida con la mirada baja. Morgan se quedó esperándome implacable, pero yo estaba demasiado perpleja como para pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

-Muévase, señorita- me apuró el viejo pirata.

Nerviosa accedí, agarré mi pañoleta y me cubrí para salir a cubierta, o a donde fuera que me llevaran.

* * *

Efectivamente fue a cubierta, pero no vi al Capitán por ningún lado, lo que estaba allí era el grupo de heridos y el resto de hombres que trabajaban reparando el barco después del ataque de anoche. Morgan me llevó específicamente hacia a un grupo de gente que estaba arrinconada junto a los barriles de agua ¡Eran indígenas!

-Señorita- otro pirata se me acercó, si mal no recordaba era De las Casas, pues lo había visto anoche. El hombre me entregó un cuaderno forrado en cuero, junto con una pluma y tinta –Tome esto-

-¿Para qué?- revisé el cuaderno y vi que estaba en blanco, era nuevo.

-Para que tome nota de los acontecimientos. Especialmente lo que le voy a decir- me señaló al grupo de gente que tenían allí –Vea bien a los prisioneros, los verdaderos prisioneros. Se los llevaban a España y otros lugares de Europa ¿Sabe para qué?-

Dios mío, casi todas eran mujeres, niñas muy jóvenes y niños indígenas, todos muy maltratados y golpeados. Era una visión muy dolorosa. Solté una exclamación imaginando el destino de aquellos pobres niños.

-¡Por Dios, pero si algunas sólo tienen ocho años!- ver todas esas cosas con mis propios ojos era muy duro.

-Las de ocho años son las más buscadas- gruñó el hombre - Sabemos que usted es una de las monjitas que trabaja por los indios. Entonces tendrá mucho que escribir-

-No soy monja, señor. Ya basta con ese nombrecito por burla- le dije tajantemente.

Compadecida quería ayudar a aquella pobre gente. Los niños se tranquilizaron al verme, y al oír que era "monja", y el rostro de esas atormentadas criaturas me partió el corazón. Ayudé en todo a los piratas para que los indios montaran en un bote que uno de ellos llevaría hasta tierra.

Habían muy pocos botes en el galerón, de hecho, y los que habían estaban siempre custodiados, por lo tanto una posibilidad de escape en un bote era nula para mí.

Obedecí al hombre y luego de terminada las tareas que me distrajeron por un rato volví a mi camarote y empecé a escribir, desde mis experiencias de anoche.

Básicamente estaba allí como testigo, sospechaba que ése era mi trabajo de ahora en adelante.

No supe del Capitán en todo el día, y ya no estaba tan encerrada, ahora salía acompañada por Morgan o por otro pirata para hacer algunas actividades por todo el barco. Aún así estaba aterrada, me daba miedo el Venganza Negra. Parecía que en todo momento la muerte también me acompañaba.

* * *

El bote pirata había regresado a los indígenas con sus familias, y lejos de los Españoles. Fue en la noche que volvió al galerón, ya sin su cargamento.

Durante la cena se discutió de todo lo que decían los Españoles, de las nuevas noticias que habían escuchados de los ocupantes, ya muertos, del bergantín. No entendía mucho de lo que oía, no conocía a ninguna de esa gente de la que hablaban, ni de los problemas que tenían pero no tardaría en familiarizarme, de eso no tenía duda. Estaba involucrada en un nuevo mundo.

El Capitán Pirata no cenó con nosotros, así que yo estaba allí como una persona invisible. Pero eso me dio la posibilidad de meditar y de sentirme más a bordo del barco, de observar el mar y lo que me rodeaba. Yo suponía que cada hombre de esos tenía una historia, y ¡Vaya historia! En sus rostros se veía la experiencia.

Pero también pensaba que cada uno de esos hombres tendría una muerte horrible, en ellos veía muerte. Y por alguna razón imaginar al Capitán Pirata al borde de una horca, o frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento, me dio dolor. Pero me resistía sentir compasión por ese demonio, o por ninguno de esos piratas.

Deseé regresar a mi camarote, al menos el Capitán se dignaba a hablar conmigo. Los otros piratas no se atrevían ni a tocarme, aunque eso a la vez era un grandísimo alivio.

Cuando al fin me llevaron después de cenar, caí en la cama, y tenía el cuaderno allí, recordando a los indígenas y a los hombres caídos al mar. Pobres almas todas, me compadecía y lloré, aunque esta vez no sabía exactamente por qué lloraba.

Tal vez estaba desahogando demasiados impactos en mi vida en tan pocos días. Después de que me había pasado treinta y ocho años sin hacer nada, ahora me arrastraba una aventura indetenible de la que no estaba tan segura si rechazaba rotundamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

El barco parecía no adentrarse en el mar profundo, la brisa era cálida y el aroma me indicaba que seguíamos en las aguas del mar Caribe.

El mar calmo parecía una inmensa laguna negra que chispeaba con el reflejo de las estrellas.

Con el tiempo dejaron de echar cerrojo a mi puerta, tal vez yo estaba logrando engañar a los piratas haciéndome una mujer incapaz e inofensiva y así se olvidaban de mí. Pero igual yo no me sentía segura de salir y mucho menos de noche. Pero esa noche en particular sentí el deseo de contemplar el mar y las estrellas en popa después de la cena.

Por consideración me dejaban comer en el castillo de popa y no con el resto de la tripulación, en las cocinas, bajo cubierta. Fontenay decía que una mujer sola en un barco era siempre un peligro. Yo a eso respondía que podían muy bien desembarazarse de ese peligro en cualquier costa.

Me sentía muy confundida… no sabía si extrañaba el convento como lo hacía antes. Me habían tranquilizado los días libres, sin amenazas y con la certeza de que no le interesaba a ninguno de esos hombres.

Ahora que estaba bien y que podía valerme por mí misma ¿Devolverían a Ana a tierra? Me preguntaba si Ana quería irse si es que no le pagaban más. Estaba igual que yo, sin nada que nos esperara en tierra.

En medio de la oscuridad oí unos pesados pasos golpetear la madera. Cualquier cosa podía hacerlo a uno persignarse frío de miedo. Un viento frío me causó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo… los pasos se acercaban y yo estaba sola.

Giré sobre mis pies con violencia y busqué en la oscuridad lo que fuera que se acercaba. Lo reconocí por el sombrero.

-¿Esperaba ver un fantasma, monjita?- pronunció su grave voz.

Respiré otra vez pero igual de nerviosa.

-El océano de noche parece hechizado- comenté secamente.

-Lo está-

-No creo en esas cosas ¿Usted ha visto algo?-

-Sí- me respondió dándome la cara y aunque estaba oscuro, un ligero resplandor que emanaba del mar y de las luces del barco le iluminaron el rostro y lo vi muy demacrado.

Estaba parado al lado mío, alto y elegante, con sus ojos clavados en mí y se veía enfermo, pero igual y con esa palidez y ese cansancio me estremecí por su belleza y por su forma de mirarme.

-No le he visto más- dejé de mirarlo enseguida.

-He estado enfermo…-

-Oh- de repente sentí una gran compasión, aunque no se la merecía- Sabe yo he cuidado enfermos. Podría ayudar-

Me observó callado y no supe qué le pasaba.

-Lo decía por si a caso. Ya lo sabe- me encogí de hombros.

Él suspiró, contempló el mar conmigo un rato y me inquietó muchísimo. Pero no era él, era yo. Era lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Estoy haciendo mi tarea, lo que me encomendaron, capitán- dije muy obedientemente –Lo de llevar nota- tomé aire - Quiero decirle que…- mi orgullo no me dejaba pero por el bien de mi vida me convenía comportarme- Fue algo muy noble lo que hizo, eh, lo que hicieron ustedes-

Él asintió… me inspiraba tanto temor, su porte, su mirada recia… tan dura.

-Usted ha trabajado por los indígenas, señorita- dijo vagamente.

-Sí señor, siempre me he preocupado por la gente de mi país, toda la gente. Es… muy triste lo que está pasando-

El Capitán Pirata sonrió sorpresivamente y aquello que hizo saltar el corazón ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué me pasaba? Era el hechizo del Caribe, ese calor, esa brisa marina, ese encanto del agua azul y las noches estrelladas… Estaba siendo atacada por sentimientos pecaminosos por un extraño al que debía odiar.

Era lo último que quería en esta vida. La tentación nunca me había debilitado pero ahí estaba en esa situación extraordinaria a la que había sido arrastrada, y esas tentaciones por primera vez empezaban a agobiarme. Pero sería fuerte, estaba ante un demonio, un demonio de verdad y los demonios era seductores.

-Usted es muy diferente- el Capitán se me acercó como si tuviera el poder de adivinar lo que sentía. No soportaba sus atrevimientos -¡Vaya señorita la que me encontré!- otra vez le notaba ese tonito.

Su presencia era imponente, podía sentir el olor de su ropa. Debí ser un noble, un hombre tan fino no era un bandido de naturaleza. ¡Pero esa mirada! ¡Esos ojos terribles! ¿Por qué eran así? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué se había convertido en eso?

Me alejé de él incómoda y él se rió.

-Yo…creo que ya me retiro- balbuceé.

-No se irá todavía- dijo y me saltó el corazón. Ese hombre provocaba eso en mí por diversas razones.

-Estoy cansada… ¿Por qué no habría de retirarme? A estas horas no debí estar aquí-

-No se irá porque yo lo ordeno-

Le clavé los ojos con reproche. Mis labios temblaron como queriendo responderle a eso, pero no salió sonido de mi boca.

El Capitán Pirata se me acercó demasiado, su rostro contra el mío, como buscando presentir mi aroma ¿Qué me haría aquel demonio? Mi crucifijo debía protegerme, le rogué a Dios.

-Usted es mía, ya se lo dije. Si yo quiero la hago mía cuando quiera- sonrió.

Terrible demonio, la ira golpeaba mis ojos con lágrimas ardientes. Hombre maldito.

Pero sus palabras amenazantes no concordaban con sus intensiones. No hacía nada. Como una tonta me sentía ante sus burlas y sus juegos.

-¿Por qué no saca su espada y me asesina de una vez?- solté con la rabia contenida. ¿Por qué aquel hombre era tan contradictorio? Yo no era nada para él, era la mujer una muñeca, un cuerpo para el placer sin alma- A hombres como usted no les basta la miles de prostitutas que tienen en cada puerto- mi ira me hacía soltarle todo en la cara con la esperanza de que eso lo hiciera sacar la espada -No le importa nada... no le importa lo sucio y asqueroso que puede ser- le soltaba todo lo que yo pensaba de los hombres, porque me gustaba pero él mismo hacía que ese gusto se volviera odio -Para usted no soy más que un pedazo de carne, y no sé cómo pueden vivir... cuando un pedazo de carne que usan a su antojo fue la que le dio la vida. Lo peor para una madre es parir hombres como usted-

Creí que la rabia que despertaría en él lo haría matarme allí mismo, hombre fiero y terrible, pero el Capitán Pirata se quedaba parado con mirada perpleja, desconcertándome aún más.

Le volteé la cara y enfrenté el mar pues seguía la idea en mi cabeza de querer lanzarme a esas aguas y ser devorada por tiburones antes de que ese hombre pensara en hacerme algo. Suspiré con profunda tristeza.

-Debe estar cansado de que se le regalen, porque la mayoría de las mujeres prefieren rendirse ante ustedes que soportar la discriminación o que las tomen a la fuerza...Pero yo no- volteé y le clavé los ojos con odio -Me dan miedo, me repugnan, por eso me metí en mi convento. Yo prefiero morir antes de que me toque un hombre-

Entonces el viento trajo consigo sonidos de ultratumba, unos extraños sonidos que venían de las aguas negras, y que hicieron que mis piernas flaquearan…

-Vaya al camarote, señorita- el Capitán cambió de tono, ya no jugaba. Ahora estaba muy serio- ¡Vaya y cierre la puerta!-


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Me odiaba a mí misma por haber sentido debilidad por ese hombre. Porque su presencia y su aroma me embriagaban con un hechizante encanto. Y yo para él no era nada.

Por eso nadie me molestaba, por eso todos los piratas no se atrevían a tocarme, porque yo era del capitán. Una posesión, un trofeo prístino recién salido de un convento para alimentar su inagotable perversión cansada de mujeres fáciles.

Me encerré en el camarote y tuve intensiones de echar agua en la tina, agua muy fría y sumergirme allí y lavarme pues me sentía sucia. Quería olvidar. Pero no lo hice.

Odiaba las amenazas y las burlas del Capitán, me daban demasiado miedo. Con los ojos aguados me quedé frente a la ventana. El viento me azotaba el rostro, y las gotas de agua de las olas que se estrellaban contra la madera... el mar se había agitado como si algo sobrenatural pasara por el barco.

Con un estremecimiento me acosté en la enorme cama rodeada de cortinas y me saqué la ropa hasta quedarme solamente con la enagua y tomé mi cuaderno, con la sospecha de que tenía entre mis manos el destino de aquellos hombres, y acurrucada me tapé con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Recé mis oraciones nocturnas y esperé que el sueño me cegara...

Estaba en un mundo diferente, rodeada de gente diferente, mi vida había cambiado completamente… inevitablemente yo estaba convirtiéndome en una mujer diferente.

Aunque eso no me daría paz, si el sueño se apoderaba de mí era muy posible que la imagen demoniaca del capitán con aquellos ojos rojos infernales me atormentara en pesadillas.

El golpeteo de las ventanas, el susurro del viento, el oleaje del mar. No podía dormir... las cosas de vudú y las horribles imágenes que decoraban el camarote me aterraban de noche. No lograba conciliar el sueño. El tic tac del reloj...

Y unos gritos desgarradores...

Dios mío, me santigüé sudando frío. Eso no era un espíritu, eso era un hombre, el mismo hombre que oí la otra noche...

Ruidos como de gente corriendo, los pasos se oían a través de las paredes.

Petrificada me quedé en la cama y sospechaba que no iba a pegar un ojo en toda la noche...

-Señorita-

Oí que tocaban a mi puerta.

-Señorita, abra- oí mejor y era Ana.

No le iba a abrir, me hice la sorda con las sábanas cubriéndome hasta el cogote.

-Señorita tiene que abrir, es urgente-

No pude resistirme más, algo estaba pasando. Como si nuevas energías hubieran fortalecido mi cuerpo me paré y me puse el vestido amarillo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ana?-

Ahora sí estaba angustiada, el hombre que gritaba debía estar muy herido.

-Abra señorita, es su deber- decía Ana. Una vez vestida y con los zapatos abrí la puerta y la mujer cargaba una vela, pero no estaba sola, Morgan venía con ella.

-Tiene que venir a hacer el trabajo para el cual fue traída a este barco- me dijo el viejo pirata y torcí el gesto. Creí que ya me habían ese trabajo.

Ya veía que había algo más...

Muy asustada no me quedaba de otra que seguir a Ana y a Morgan a donde fuera que me llevaran, en medio de la noche.

* * *

Los piratas y Ana me llevaron bajo cubierta, y pasé por donde dormía la tripulación... pasamos esos pasadizos de literas desordenadas y llegamos hasta el fondo, un pequeño cuarto que parecía un camarote, pero no era al lado de la cocina donde dormía Ana, no, era otro lugar.

Y allí estaban reunidos Fontenay, de las Casas, otro pirata y todos cuidaban a un hombre que yacía en una cama...

-Oh Dios ¿Qué pasó, Ana?-

Era el Capitán Pirata que estaba tendido en la cama, sin camisa...pero lo más extraño de todo era que al hombre lo tenían maniatado. Me recordó a los enfermos mentales, pobres desvalidos en manos de gente cruel.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen? ¡No lo amarren así! No ven que está enfermo- reaccioné con compasión.

-Él no está enfermo, monjita- gruñó Morgan.

-¿Como que no? Ignorantes- protesté y fui a atender el Capitán. Le quería quitar las amarras, no soportaba el maltrato hacia los enfermos.

-¡No le quite las correas!- me advirtió De las Casas de repente sujetándome del brazo. Me zafé enseguida.

Los hombres me dejaron revisar al capitán y cumplí con mi función de enfermera: No tenía fiebre, pero sudaba muchísimo y estaba terriblemente agitado. Era él el hombre que gritaba de noche.

Me cercioré que no estaba herido ni enfermo...

-¿Qué le pasa a este pobre miserable, Ana?-

La mujer no me dijo nada, más bien se quedó rezagada y temerosa, no abría la boca. Fue Morgan el que habló:

-Señorita monjita, necesita que le rece... Porque al capitán lo persiguen-

-¡Claro que deben perseguirlo, a todos ustedes! ¡Y eso no se cura con rezos!-

-No señorita... no es hombre alguno...-

La mirada de todos los piratas me desconcertó mucho, pero yo tenía las de ganar allí, me necesitaban. Pero no podía entender lo que ocurría, lo único que me llegaba a la mente era que el capitán estaba bajo la influencia de algún narcótico.

El odio que sentí por él hacía un rato se había desvanecido. Lo veía como un monstruo pero no era más que un ser humano como yo, con sus fragilidades, sus sufrimientos y temores.

-Díganme qué le pasa a este hombre. Así no puedo ayudarlo- exigí a los piratas una explicación –Lleva varias noches gritando, lo he oído-

Esas criaturas ignorantes, estaban todos atemorizados. Imaginé que en su ignorancia le habían dado quién sabe qué al capitán. Recordé todos los artilugios de brujerías que había en el camarote.

Brujería, narcóticos, esas cosas eran muy comunes.

El barco se agitó ante el embate del mar y el capitán se estremeció, tratando de liberarse de las amarras con los ojos aterrorizados, y estuvo a punto de gritar, y yo ante eso solté una exclamación "¡Dios mío!"

-Es eso. Monjita, tiene que ayudarnos- el viejo Morgan ya no parecía tan amenazante. Estaba con el rostro lívido. Entonces se persignó.

-¿QUÉ PASA?- me molesté con una punzada de miedo-¿Quién persigue al capitán?-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

El hombre suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa.

-Hace cinco años estuvimos en su país, Venezuela, con un sólo propósito: matar al jefe Realista Montenegro ¿Oyó usted hablar de él alguna vez?-

-Ehh- me sonaba el nombre, hacía memoria- ¿Que no fue el gobernador de Margarita?-

-Así es- confirmó Fontenay y el capitán gritó, inmerso en terribles pesadillas. Se me hizo a la idea de que fue el nombre "Montenegro" pronunciado por el Francés lo que lo hizo gritar.

Los piratas presentes, de los cuales no conocía ningún nombre, hicieron todos silencio, como si un importante hecho fuera a ser narrado por primera vez en cinco años.

-El capitán había jurado matar a ese hombre, por cinco años lo perseguimos por todo el Caribe. Morgan es testigo de eso, él estuvo con el capitán desde mucho antes que todos nosotros...-

El viejo pirata asintió con ojos torvos.

-Fue una cacería terrible, monjita- continuó Fontenay con expresión amenazante -Jamás el Caribe ha sido testigo de una ira así. El capitán sólo veía a través de los ojos de la venganza-

-"El Venganza Negra"- susurré -Cinco años antes y cinco años después...- calculaba yo -¿Eso significa...?-

-Que el capitán es pirata del Venganza Negra desde hace diez años- me aclaró Fontenay con reserva, como si hablar de eso fuera un tabú.

-¿Y qué lo arrastró a esta vida? ¿Qué lo hizo pirata?- inquirí muy inquieta, confiándome demasiado-Usted dice que hace diez años no lo era, no era pirata. Y este hombre ¿Qué edad tiene? Como unos cuarenta...-

-Tiene cuarenta años recién cumplidos... El resto, eso no lo puede decir nadie más sino el capitán, monjita. Usted oiga nada más lo que tiene que oír- contestó secamente el Francés -Hace cinco años el capitán, una noche borrascosa, endiablada por una tormenta, pronunció un terrible juramento-

Todos los presentes se estremecieron y Ana ya no quería estar más allí. Yo en cambio me sentía en medio de un baile indígena en el cual yo estaba fuera de lugar y en el que no creía nada.

Fontenay se paseó por el cuarto y observó con compasión al hombre tendido en la cama al que tenían maniatado.

-Pidió ayuda al diablo ofreciendo su servicio y su alma si lograba matar a Montenegro que por cinco años se le había escapado- concluyó.

-El capitán estaba desesperado, no sabía lo que hacía- lamentaba Morgan con un rostro que daba pena- ¡Uno jamás debe pedir ayuda al diablo! ¡Nunca!- exclamó y los ojos le brillaban -Entonces se negó matar a gente inocente después de eso, y por esa razón el diablo castiga, oh sí... El patas de cabra lo persigue ahora implacablemente... porque ofreció su alma-

-¡Ahh! ¡Por Dios!- bufé pero con un nudo en la garganta -El diablo es esa cosa vudú que tiene en la botella ¿Dónde está?- solté ante tanta ignorancia y superstición -Esa botella que lleva encima ¿Dónde?-

-No, señorita Perla, no es así... Yo lo he visto- le salió poca voz a Fontenay.

El Francés era alto, de cabellos castaño claro y muy refinado si uno podía verlo sin su aspecto de pirata.

-¿Que ha visto qué?- yo insistía en no creerles nada aunque por dentro sintiera las punzadas del miedo.

-A _eso_, el espíritu que persigue al capitán. Parece un hombre, igual a él... pero no lo es-

Abrí mucho los ojos y el corazón golpeó mi pecho... "Parece un hombre igual a él igual a él pero o lo es".

-Señorita, si ve a algún hombre en algún momento y cree que es el capitán pero no está segura, huya, porque no lo es- sentenciaba Morgan.

No decía nada, estaba algo impresionada: recordé mis pesadillas con la constante imagen del Capitán Pirata con ojos encendidos como el fuego... No era él, era el diablo lo que estaba viendo. En mis pesadillas vi al demonio que perseguía a aquel hombre.

No podía creer eso, me sacudí esas ideas de la cabeza, pero no era nada fácil tratar de conservar una creencia en medio de un mundo que me afirmaba lo contrario...

-No es eso, es esa cosa de la botella. Díganme dónde está- exigí que me respondieran.

Los hombres no sabían, entonces yo proseguí y busqué con mis ojos la casaca negra que el capitán llevaba puesta siempre, y que le habían quitado. Encontré sus ropas puestas sobre una silla y corrí a buscar la desagradable criatura en la botella. Registré cualquier bolsillo que pudiera tener la casaca y encontré el objeto metido en un pliegue oculto de sus ropas.

Se me enfrió la sangre pues era lo último que quería hacer en aquella noche siniestra, tocar aquel diablito grotesco...

No me quedaba de otra que sostenerlo en mi mano y sacar aquella cosa lejos de nosotros.

-Con permiso. Si quieren que yo ayude, debemos deshacernos de esto- les hablé con claridad y sin vacilar.

Algunos hombres retrocedieron aterrados y se santiguaron al ver la botella en mi mano, se apartaron de mi camino y me dejaron salir.

Con el corazón agitado y sudando frío me dispuse a recorrer aquella galera en la oscuridad con el diablito en mi mano que me hacía temblar las piernas de miedo. "Es el diablo que lo persigue" oía la voz de Morgan en mi cabeza y la imagen del hombre de ojos de fuego muy parecido al capitán se me aparecía por los rincones.

No importaba ya si creía o no, tan sólo el oír la historia que me contaron, tan sólo con que ellos afirmaran haber visto al diablo en el terrible galeón pirata ya bastaba para congelarme la sangre de terror.

Llegué a cubierta, al mismo lugar donde hacía unas horas tuve mi última conversación con el Capitán Pirata, y las olas del mar que se estrellaban contra la madera me salpicaban toda la ropa.

Agarré fuerte el diablito y esperé que amainara el viento y apenas pude, con todas mis fuerzas arrojé la botella muy lejos del barco. En medio del oleaje y del ruido escuché el impacto del objeto que había caído al agua para perderse en las profundidades para siempre.

Suspire muy aliviada, y el viento sacudiendo mi cabello me quitó todas las pesadillas.

* * *

Regresé al cuarto rápidamente y me senté en la cama junto al capitán y me sentí un poco arrepentida de todas las palabras que le escupí hacía unas horas, una buena Cristiana no hacía eso.

Yo era demasiado impetuosa para ser monja,y a veces sentía el fuego de la venganza en mi interior. Eso ya lo había notado antes. Tal vez el destino me había arrojado allí para decirme que estaba en el camino equivocado.

Le tomé la mano al desvalido hombre y empecé a rezar. Me nació rezar por su alma endemoniada y con un pañuelo fresco y húmedo comencé a secar su cuerpo tembloroso y cubierto de sudor.

Recé por él de corazón, afligida y preocupada, compadecida. Le quité las amarras que habían dejado su piel marcada y enrojecida.

A todos ellos los esperaba la muerte, a todos, y me daba mucha pena.

Era un hombre joven todavía y muy hermoso, con los cabellos negros cayendo sobre un pecho bien formado y fornido que algún día sería colgado en una plaza ¿Por qué se había vuelto pirata? Nadie me diría eso nunca.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y poco a poco mis oraciones obraron sobre él. Nunca había experimentado un exorcismo, sabía que eso existía pero nunca pensé en eso. Ahora lo estaba viviendo.

Dios estaba sanando esa noche al Capitán Pirata.


End file.
